I'm giving up on you
by SurannekeeleyBeauchamp
Summary: Sam decides it is time to walk away from Connie. Based around the episode where Sam kisses Connie at the Christmas party.


_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

_I'll be the one if you want me to._

_Anywhere I would've followed you._

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

Their lips met together in one quick passionate clinch as tears brimmed her large green eyes and as his heart broke into several thousand pieces. He needed to get out of the bar and away from her before he could make a show of himself in front of all his colleagues and most of all in front of her. It was as though she could not understand emotions, like they were something that had never occurred to her or happened. He pulled his lips and body away from her and made for a hasty exit as she stood in the centre of the room, friends and colleagues staring in awe at the sudden show of emotion she had developed.

Everything about her drove him mad, no matter what he said or did to try and prove to her what a good man he was she still put up the barriers refusing to let him within breathing distance, let alone touching distance. The only way he could move on in life was to move away and his son provided that excuse. America was far enough away for him to resist temptation wasn't it? Everything about her made him feel weak and small like she was some sort of magnet that he could just not pull away from.

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all. _

He walked off across the car park, the sound of the party behind him slowly dimming away as his feet made pace towards a taxi sat parked outside of the main entrance. Thoughts of her face jumping around his brain. He wiped his hand across his face as he reached out for the door of the Taxi.

'Sam' He heard her cry from the other side of the car park. Her face looked mortified as she stood in the freezing cold of winter in just her red gown that tied around her neck. Her eyes were puffy and her hair falling from the clip as the wind battered her hair. He turned slowly and met her eyes with his own. Tears slipped down her cheeks smudging her expensive makeup and making her seem so much more real. He let go of the car door and moved slowly across the tarmac. She stumbled forward nervously in a fashion that was so not her as she hurried to grab him before he got in the Taxi.

_And I will stumble and fall _

_I'm still learning to love _

_Just starting to crawl. _

'I'm sorry' She called as she came closer making him realise just how cold she was. Goosebumps were covering her whole body as she stood shivering in front of him. He quickly pulled off his suit jacket and draped it around her slender shoulders. She smiled at him appreciatively as she snuggled into it so she could get warm.

'Please don't leave' she begged. Something totally unexpected. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. She was practically begging for him to stay.

'I can't stay Connie. I can't be around you and not have you. I can't have you because you won't let me in. You won't let me love you and look after you. You won't let me be your partner, I almost feel like someone who just keeps your bed warm when you need it' He revealed sadly, trying to blink back his own tears.

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye._

'I'm sorry. I need to go now' He gently placed a kiss in her hair and moved back towards the car. Her bottom lip wavered as she watched him walk away to start his new life. She licked her lips and looked up quickly at the dark night sky. Her thoughts were so un Connie like but she knew what had to be said. Behind her people were leaving the bar and the party behind and staggering off into the night ready for their beds.

'I love you Sam' She suddenly shouted. Sam stopped dead in his tracks and turned back around again. A group of hospital staff including the likes of Donna, Michael, Ric, Maria, Chrissie, Faye, Joseph, Jac and Elliot all stopped dead in their tracks and watched what was unfolding ahead of them.

'I love you too' He answered. They looked at each other before they made their way into each other's arms and shared a kiss that sealed their love for each other.

'I am so sorry' Connie whispered as tears fell for her green eyes, dampening Sam's shirt as she nestled her head into his chest. Sam bent down slightly and placed his lips against the consultants ear.

'Let's go to yours and cosy up on the sofa with Gracie' Sam smiled as he moved away again and looked at her cheekily.

'She'll be so excited when I tell her you are staying for good'

'For good?' Sam asked surprised and stepping back.

'Yes, why?' Connie pouted as she took a step back.

'You are asking me to move in with you? For good?' Sam questioned. Connie nodded nervously.

'Thank you' He whispered before placing his lips back on hers.


End file.
